


this was going to be in my about me, but I ran out of space

by chemical_symbol_of_gold (heyheyau)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: also formatting is killing me here, but actually hurtful stuff isn't very cash money of you, like not "u suck lol" because I don't care, please read if you plan on commenting mean things, will be linked as "comment policy" on other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyau/pseuds/chemical_symbol_of_gold
Summary: this is half me ranting and half wanting to nip some stuff in the bud, because one, people suck, and two, since I'm writing stuff for some fandoms like star wars , which is uh..... extremely toxic to say the least, I'd prefer if some people just knew to ignore my profile, rather than get upset because I express strong (would be considered progressive, but I think it should just be like a normal thing to want people to be happy) political views that they don't necessarily agree with. (sorry, I do insult people in this, but I don't actually care, again, sorry) I'm angry right now, so it's kind of me going off
Kudos: 1





	this was going to be in my about me, but I ran out of space

**Author's Note:**

> too long, don't want to read? basically, no discriminatory jerks. don't put down other authors (probably won't be an issue, but it's a good rule in general), stuff like that. You can comment "i hate u, i want u to die" to me all you want, it doesn't bug me but it would be nice if you found something to do with your time besides being a troll. don't do that to other people though, that's not ok, and considering that fanfiction is something someone has made for no reward besides feedback, telling people mean things is cruel and unhelpful. criticism is good though, help people improve, and if something is offensive, tell them! but "ur writing is sooooo bad, no offense" doesn't accomplish anything.

IF YOU ARE ONE OF THESE PEOPLE, DON'T READ MY WORKS  
you can take your prejudiced drivel and climb back into the landfill where you belong because I don’t want you here  
\- ace/aro "exclusionists", honestly if you don't think a-specs are valid, don't read my fics. You won’t like them. Ace/aros are LQBTQIAPN+ PERIOD, and they deserve respect. Also, literally how does people being true to themselves affect you in anyway? Speaking as an ace/aro here. -sexists (if women having actual lives outside of your pathetic, antiquated fantasies hurts your fragile ego, then you'll have issues in the real world outside of the hate cesspools you most likely reside in, because oh wait, WOMEN ARE PEOPLE.) -racists (same thing really, while it's sad (SARCASM) that the melanin in someone's skin somehow throws you into a conniption, it turns out that *gasp* you being an deplorable jerk doesn't actually justify any of the hateful filth that most likely spews from your face cavity, so you can go get bent as well)  
-homophobes (Oh boohoo, your delicate (probably straight, but if not, you suck too,) sensibilities can’t handle people being in consensual, loving relationships because LEVITICUS. News flash, NOBODY CARES ABOUT LEVITICUS, NOT EVEN YOU. Religion isn’t a real reason, pass it on. Oh wait, there aren’t any real reasons. Oh well, guess we have to go back to making Islamophobic “jokes” about bacon because it’s not like eating pigs isn’t something Leviticus prohibits either. (*cough* Leviticus 11:7 *cough*) “I don’t hate them, I just don’t support them” doesn’t fly either because that literally says nothing. No one gets a gold star for not committing hate crimes.  
-Biphobes/Panphobes/and similar people (the fact "straight passing" can be considered a privilege is the real issue, and "pick a side" is horrendous and callous. BI AND PAN PEOPLE ARE ALSO VALID, SO SCREW OFF. -transphobes/anything that falls under that umbrella like nonbinary or gender fluid (don't pull that "there's only two genders" thing when science doesn't even back up the biological aspect, plus gender≠ sex, so you can stop now. Trans women are women, and trans men are men, and anyone who says otherwise can fight me. Again, THIS DOESN'T AFFECT YOU IN THE REMOTE SLIGHTEST, IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO RESPECT GENDER IDENTITY)  
-ableists can go straight into the pit of go away (SAYING THE R-WORD DOESN'T MAKE YOU COOL OR FUNNY, IT MAKES YOU A NARROW-MINDED GOON, AND BULLYING PEOPLE FOR HAVING A DISABILITY IS DISGRACEFUL) I just REALLY want people to stop saying it, plus -tard as a suffix in general.  
-fatphobic people because guess what? Calling people “fatties” on like Instagram or something doesn’t make them lose weight, and random people’s weight doesn’t affect you AT ALL.  
-really anyone like these kind of people  
-It’s not even like an actual thing that will come up as an issue for some of these, I just don’t like you and I want you to leave.  
-Anyways, constructive criticism for the win 

-bye bye, I might do more stuff like this some other time


End file.
